


crazy boy, don't you know that i love you

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [5]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has roots in San Francisco. It's not just the team that ties him there, the friends he's made. It's simple things like a dog park where he's usually left to his own devices. It's the bodega where they know him, Tim, just Tim, not Tim the Baseball Player. It's the more than slightly odd hippie neighbor that's always telling him about his aura or rebirthing or healing crystals.</p><p>Title taken and adapted from Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy boy, don't you know that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the rest of the series and references a line from Javi in the first fic. I won't spoil you further.

Tim has roots in San Francisco. It's not just the team that ties him there, the friends he's made. It's simple things like a dog park where he's usually left to his own devices. It's the bodega where they know _him_ , Tim, just Tim, not Tim the Baseball Player. It's the more than slightly odd hippie neighbor that's always telling him about his aura or rebirthing or healing crystals.

There are so many things about the city that he loves, but this season just doesn't feel the same. He feels a sense of shame for his misplaced priorities.

Because while he does focus on the game, there's always a small hurt that's lingering just beneath the surface of his consciousness. It doesn't quite feel fair, because Tim is fairly sure that he's the only one feeling this way. Probably Javier just wanted something to help him through the rebound, someone who could give him love and keep his bed warm. He'd been sweet and daring and romantic. Tim has no idea if any of that was really real, if all the times that Javi had said I love you, if he'd really meant it or if maybe he felt some sort of obligation to say it in return.

Tim feels certain that, in spite of sundry promises, this is going to make life in the clubhouse uncomfortable for a few weeks.

Buster and Sandoval are probably going to be irritatingly sympathetic. Poor Timmy has had his heart broken, let's superglue the pieces back together. Tim thinks he likes it more when someone is yelling at him and asking where his head is at. Punishment for being a lovesick idiot. Wilson tends to smack him in the head whenever he spaces out, and it always makes Tim smile. It's generally a sign that life is getting back to normal.

“Tim... Tim, baby, look at me. Please?”

He scowls at Javi. So much for the inner peace he'd been building up.

“What's the point, Lopez? If you want out, you want out. Just go.”

The silence that follows is irritating, awkward, heartbreaking. He doesn't want to fill it but the quiet Is too much.

“I know what's going on here, okay? This whole thing has been a fucking lie and besides, what's a year anyway? It's nothing.” Tim can't stop the crack in his voice. He buries his face in his hands, tries to steady his breathing. He only barely manages not to cry. “God, why am I so fucked up over one year? It was just a rebound.”

Again, Javi says nothing. He leans back and pulls a small black box out of his pocket and drops it in Tim's lap. He sits back, hands resting on his knees, and when Tim starts to ask what it is, Javi just shakes his head and points at the box, pantomiming for Tim to open it. Tim hesitates before grabbing it and flipping it open. A platinum bracelet, studded with a diamond, is nestled into a pile of velvet.

“I was trying to ask you to marry me.” Javi says quietly, his hand resting on Tim's arm before skimming up. He catches Tim's jaw in his fingertips and turns his head to the side. “Tell me you will, Timmy. Say yes. Please.”

Tim stares at the bracelet before sliding it onto his wrist with his hands shaking. Javi beams and pulls him into a kiss, whispering a rough, emotional _I love you_ into Tim's lips. For the first time, Tim doesn't doubt it at all. He adds a fiance to his mental list of things that tie him into place.


End file.
